


Struggling Sisters

by YGOFTW



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sister-Sister Relationship, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prsion maggie went out in search for her sister but the events of the The Governors attax and the death of her father is well as possibly no longer having a husband maggie was a struggling woman until she finds a reason to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling Sisters

It wasn't something planned or ment to happen just a desperate attempt to feel loved happy or just to pass the time witch seemed that was all they had time days gone by exhaustion depression and almost losing the Will to live.

Love was all they had to give because together they have to fight to live. They were strong together kept each other going they have one another being a reason to survive.

After the prison was attacked by the the governor daryl tried to save Beth but he failed to keep her safe and lost his reason to fight. Maggie searched for Glenn and her younger sister but almost gave up hope she had run out of ammo supplies and had no whare to go eventually she found a old factory before the world went to shit it was most likely used to make beds not to the distaste of the farm girl.

She had slept for roughly 7 hours but surprisingly was the best she had slept since back in the prison. Suddenly she heared a noise Maggie pulled out her hunting knife ready to take down what she thought was a walker. The brunette was weak hungry tired exhausted almost ready to pass out after building up the courage she opened the door and was beyond thankful to see Beth once again. Both sister were so thankful to have found each other luckily Beth had found herself ammo food and water but Maggie was done she had to rest Beth held her older sisters neck and gave her some water witch slowly tricked down Maggie's throat who was barely awake thank you whispered the older sister as Beth lovingly ran her fingers through her sisters brown hair. Just like that Maggie was asleep as Beth watched over her.

Days maybe mouths went by Maggie had been ill but with the help of her loving sister she had gotten better the whare house had made quite a practical base they had plenty of supplies but they were still losing hope not knowing if they would ever see Rick or Glenn or daryl or michone or any of the group ever again was just something they both had to live with.

Beth had taken care of her older sister and had become protective of Maggie the blonde took watch every night so her much loved sister could sleep without fear.

It was once again night Beth continued to keep watch making sure no walkers could find a way in or any dangerous survivors. Maggie's younger sister stood watch at a window not too far away from whare her sister was sleeping. The moonlight hit beths face witch only complimented her beautiful pale skin. The younger sister took this time to gaze at the stars enjoying the pretty moonlight and just breathing witch was all she could hear being that no one was around and all walkers she had put down the days and nights remained peaceful despite being the end of the world the irony brought upon a slight smile as she just waited until she felt there was no need to carry on her night watch.

Beth began to take off her shoes put her gun down and get ready for some well deserved rest but suddenly she could hear voices thus startling the youngest Greene until she chuckled when she realised it was Maggie moaning in her sleep but soon became worried when her older sister woke in fear she had clearly just had another bad dream obviously still had not gotten over losing their dad and Glenn.

Beth instantly motherly help her older sister whispering its going to be ok Maggie we are safe I won't let any thing or one hurt you Beth quietly spoke in her southern tone gently running her hands through her sisters soft hair and planted a loving kiss on her sisters cheek. Maggie was no longer afraid but had a strange look in her eye as she stared at her sister who's face was illuminated by the moonlight. Everything went quiet as Maggie's eyes drifted to her sisters soft lips and eventually closed the distance between them kissing her sister gently on her lips the moment lasted as Maggie cupped her sisters cheeks finally releasing the kiss. Both girls blushed like mad and Maggie realizing what she had just done moved away from her sister and sat on the other end of the make shift bed they shared.

What the fuck did I just do Beth I'm so sorry I'm a mess I'm an idiots god what would dad say whined Maggie almost crying. Your not an idiot or a mess I feel the same way spoke the younger sister as she moved in for another kiss but just before their lips met Maggie pushed her away shouting no this is so wrong dad would not approve so dads not here we can do what we want replied Beth clearly turned on by her sisters confused act while still blushing. Well that may be so but when did you ever say you was a lesbian asked Maggie I'm not a lesbian I'm bi curious giggled Beth. I don't know Beth is wrong then why did you kiss me why did you stare into my eyes lustfuly Beth instantly replied.

Maggie had nothing left to say and nether did Beth as the blonde slammed her lips down onto her sisters their hands clasped as they kissed into the night.


End file.
